An Earlier Movie Night
by twilights'quill
Summary: Not so much a prequel as a part of the same motif... An earlier movie night featuring Kalagang.


An Earlier Movie Night

Kala scrunched up her face as she watched the battle unfold. She was trying very hard to understand the deeper meaning behind the words of the hero's climactic speech, but much like Capheus's Van Damme movies she feared that the epic story of Conan the Barbarian was lost on her. Her eyes shifted over to Wolfgang, sitting next to her on the rooftop. His eyes were glowing with wonder and he had a permanent resting smile. He unconsciously nodded along as Conan spoke to the bravery of his comrade in arms. Kala imagined him as a child, watching this movie with his best and only friend and finding hope and courage on the screen. It reminded her of what Capheus told her about movies bringing you "out there", away from life's troubles. Perhaps this is the true value of this film. Not the acting or the story, but the hope and understanding it can bring to a little boy. So broken, so angry. So very angry.

"I had reason to be angry," Wolfgang spoke. Kala jumped slightly. She had been very introspective and forgot for a moment that Wolfgang, more so than any of the others, could often feel what she was thinking when she was in deep contemplation. Wolfgang once teased her that it was because her thoughts were so loud. She reached up and touched his shoulder.

"I understand. Really. It just….it makes me sad to think of you in pain. I wasn't getting the movie before. Though I tried! But not until I thought of the memories you shared with me. And not until I saw the look in your eye did I understand it was more than just a movie you watched with Felix. It was…your guide. Like someone else outside of your world understood." Kala stopped and looked into Wolfgang's eyes. "But Conan's revenge was all he had, I think. You are not like that. You have Felix. You have me." She stopped to bring her hand to his face. " And you have us. All of us."

Wolfgang leaned into her hand. "But I shouldn't. Fate or your gods, or whatever connected me to all of you. But I don't deserve to have other people share my burdens, to feel my pain and hate. I don't deserve to have this." He kissed the hand that was holding his face. Kala sighed.

"You aren't going to go on another monologue about how I should be marrying Rajan or I am in too much danger if I am with you…etc….etc..? Because I will turn off this movie and go to bed.." She reached for the portable DVD player she had brought up on the roof. Kala had taken a long time to get Wolfgang to agree to visit her again. She had reconciled her feelings for him and whatever that would mean. Whatever would come. She had told him whatever he was or thought he was, she was now also. And she still felt the same.

He had resisted, blocking her out for weeks. Yelling at the others when they visited him and scolded him for distancing himself from them. But Kala was persistent. She took what Sun had told her to heart. She would fight for what she wanted. For what was important to her.

Wolfgang slowly grinned at her and reached to stop her hand from turning off the player. "Is that an invitation then?" He chuckled as she swatted at his arm. He knew exactly what to say and what look to give her to make her blush and it made her furious. At first.

"I am not the kind of girl to invite men into my room. If one happens to pop up now and then , usually undressed, it seems I can do little to prevent this." She teased back. Wolfgang's gaze got intense and he leaned closer to her.

" And who is this man? I think I want a word with him. In fact…" He stopped short as Kala again swatted him, this time with the pillow she had brought up to make herself more comfortable on the roof's hard surface. She was laughing.

"No talk of violence on my rooftop. Only Conan. As he stands "against many"." Kala imitated. Wolfgang looked innocent.

"Hey I was just defending your virtue. Against dangerous types. You don't know how men can be when they see such a beautiful woman. The things they want to do." He leaned in, their lips barely touching.

"I think I have an idea" Kala breathed against him, "But I am one part Korean martial arts expert and one part city policeman now, and I think I can take care of any men who dare." She pulls her head back suddenly, teasingly. Wolfgang chuckled.

"Okay Schatz. I get the message. Now shhh. This is the best part of the film." He wrapped his arm around Kala's shoulders and pulled her close, his focus returning to the small screen. Kala's eyebrows furrow.

"What? Usually when you speak I hear Hindi. Though I know your words are in German. But that did not change. What is "schatz"?" she asked him. He turned to look at her and his eyes softened.

"Oh. It is something you call someone you care about. Someone you.…" his voice trailed off. Kala's heart starting beating faster and her breathing became shallow as he leaned into her.

"It means this." He whispered, before wrapping his fingers in her hair and pulling her to him.


End file.
